


Who Cares?

by ThunderGlass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kabby, Little bit of angst, Post Season 3, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderGlass/pseuds/ThunderGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Abby and Marcus start their relationship they can barely keep their hands to themselves.<br/>Although she has no doubt she is in love with him, Abby is still having a hard time dealing with the implications of her feelings and prefers to keep their romance to themselves.</p>
<p>It's set after season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Cares?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone.  
> This is my very first fanfic, so be kind, please. All mistakes are mine and as English isn't my first language, I believe there'll be some. I apologize in advance for them.  
> Also, I haven't watched episode 3x05 yet, so it might get a bit AU-ish after 3x04.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :)

He arrived at medical and she was all by herself. Miraculously, nobody was injured or in need of any medical attention, but Doctor Griffin was still there working. She was putting many bottles of pills in order when she heard footsteps and looked up to see him entering.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, before he whispered "hey" by her ear. She felt shivers running through her body at his proximity as she muttered a greeting of her own. Abby struggled to concentrate on the last few bottles she had to put away, but the kisses he was dropping on her neck and just behind her ear made it impossible, so she gave up and turned around to face him.

"I've got work to do, Marcus", she stated, but she still kissed him right after the words were out of her mouth.

He eagerly deepened the kiss that he had been dreaming about all day long. It had only been 6 hours since he had last been with her during lunch, but he had missed her anyway. They had been dating for a couple of weeks and if he couldn't imagine his life without her before, now he could no longer find words that were capable of expressing how he felt about her. He loved her more each day. And yet, 'love' wasn't enough to describe his feelings anymore. However, in the lack of another word, he would stick to it.

Marcus caressed her face and brushed a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Am I distracting you, Doctor Griffin?" Marcus inquired with a smirk.

"Yes" is all she said before pulling him into yet another kiss.

This time, however, he let his hands roam over her body. They slid down her arms, traced her back, rested on her hips and finally came under her blouse. Abby moaned into his mouth, but the last bit of self-control she still possessed allowed her to pull away reluctantly.

"Marcus, someone may walk in on us," she breathed, gasping for air.

"Who cares?" he challenged, looking seductively at her.

"I, for one, care." Abby declared as she placed both her hands on his chest to keep him at a certain distance.

"Alright, alright. I won't embarrass you by allowing you to be caught kissing me," he joked, but her face fell as she feared part of him might actually believe that. She knew he felt as if he didn't deserve her and maybe he would misunderstand her feelings if she didn't elaborate on them.

He meant the world to her now and she was aware that the Marcus she loved wasn't the same one who tried to float her or had both her husband and daughter arrested, he had changed and she just couldn't hold that against him anymore. She loved her Marcus with no resentments and if one of them didn't deserve the other, she thought she was the one who didn't deserve him.

The way he had been there for her over the past few months... He had taken care of her when she had no wish to do so, he had worried over whether she had slept or eaten, he had led a search team to look for Clarke, he had kept her company when she was ordered to stay in bed after Mount Weather… She owed him more than she could ever repay. He was too good to her even though she wasn’t the easiest person to deal with, she was aware of that. Still, she was about to risk ruining what they had.

She took a deep breath and started to tell him the reasons why she wasn't ready to make their relationship public yet. The easy part was to explain to him that she was afraid of how Clarke would react to it. Her daughter had just started to forgive her for her father's death and she wasn't sure that Clarke would understand that she was dating him.

She also mentioned how the Camp would take it. Of course they knew they were close friends when she was Chancellor, but being in a relationship now that he was Chancellor again was something altogether different. She knew people would gossip and she wasn't sure she was okay with it. Still, she was sure she could overcome that eventually. The third reason, however, was the one she was postponing because she feared he wouldn't take it well.

"Marcus, I..." she trailed off, not being able to look him in the eye. She noticed that he tensed a bit and it only added to her nervousness. "I'm scared," she blurted out.

His eyebrows furrowed and he inquired softly, "What are you scared of, Abby?"

She distanced herself from him and started pacing the room. She could feel that he was gazing anxiously at her. Abby knew she should be honest with him, so she restarted, "I'm scared... I'm scared we'll screw this up. We're so different from one another and if our history stands for anything... I just... I care too much about you and if it were to happen, I would be shattered... I don't want people taking pity on me again. They did it when Jake died and then when Clarke was gone. I hate that."

He walked in her direction and when he was close enough, he caressed her cheek adoringly. There he was expecting the worst, thinking that maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore, but actually she was afraid of them finding a way to destroy their relationship. "We'll make it work, Abby. I care too much about you too to let us - or anyone - spoil this." She nodded at that, but she still didn't seem to be completely convinced, so he joked to try and lighten the mood, "And besides we're both too stubborn to give up on one another."

She hesitated, then she met his gaze and smiled faintly at him. "Still... I... It'll probably sound silly, but... I feel as if we were in our own bubble right now and... I like that."

"It's okay, I know what you mean. And truth be told, I still can't believe how lucky I am to be with you, so I really don't care about the terms. It doesn't matter if everybody knows or if no one but us do."

"I'm just as lucky to have you with me. Thank you." She beamed and then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, let me finish with those bottles before we go have dinner."

They headed to the mass hall together. On their way there, he mentioned there was something else he wanted to talk to her about and she raised an eyebrow, starting to look worried. He knew that she was probably wondering if it was something related to their previous conversation, so he squeezed her hand to reassure her and told her it was nothing to worry about. She relaxed at that, and squeezed his hand as well before letting go when they approached the door that led to the mass hall. 

 

***

 

"You want what?" Abby asked outraged, almost choking on the juice she was drinking.

"Abby, it would make me feel much better. I need to know you can defend yourself in case something happens to you. We can’t know for how long this peace treaty is going to last..."

"I don't like guns, Marcus. You know that. I'm not learning how to shoot. I save people's lives, I don't take them away."

"Yet they could save _your_ life," he sighed.

"No," she stated firmly 

"Abby-"

"I'm not changing my mind, Marcus," she cut him, "You can insist all you want."

He knew better than to continue pressing her to do that. The thing was, it had been only two weeks since he had come very close to losing her once more. He could still remember the panic he felt as if it was happening all over again at that very moment. He needed to do something, anything, to prevent that from happening. He just couldn't lose her and he worried about her too much to be okay with her being virtually defenceless.

"Fine, but at least let me teach you some self-defence. Please", he begged her. "It would make me worry way less about your safety," he added.

Abby could see the fear in his eyes, just like she had seen about two weeks ago when one of Pike's soldiers nearly strangled her to death. It also was there when she was being tortured for bone marrow in Mount Weather. She had grown familiar to it, but she hadn't understood its real meaning when he tried to make her abandon him under the debris of Ton DC or when he found her in the service bay that led to the Exodus ship. Now she did. She did because the thought of losing him was unbearable and unimaginable to her too. She had cared about his wellbeing for some time, but before she fell in love with him, she just couldn't fathom why he was always so protective of her. For this reason, she happily relented. Self-defence was much better than shooting at people and if it would make him worry less, she would at least give it a try.

"Okay. When do we start?" Abby conceded and his boyish smile reassured her that it was the right thing to do.

 

***

 

They had been training for a couple of days. He taught her all the basics from avoiding punches in a fistfight to escaping from a chokehold, which she could have used when one of Pike's men was trying to kill her weeks ago. He was very proud of how well she was doing. She was learning much faster than most of his soldiers had and he let her know that. She seemed happy when they were wrestling and he was relieved to see that she was no longer training just because he had asked to.

Today, however, she was having a hard time learning how to throw an opponent into the ground. "C'mon, Abby. You're not trying hard enough. I know you can do it."

She tried a couple more times to no avail. He showed her again what she had to do, but held her before she could hit the mat. He couldn't resist and gave her a peck on the lips before telling her to try again. She did and next thing he knew, he was landing on the floor. She looked triumphantly at him and kneeled down over his body, straddling his hips.

"Is this good enough, Chancellor?" she asked smugly.

"That's perfect."

They stayed like that for a while, Marcus lying on the floor and Abby straddling him. It was as if they were under a spell, just staring at one another. When he started caressing her thighs, she leaned down to kiss him, starting at his mouth and then down his neck. She had been dying to do that during the whole session. After a few minutes, he rolled them over so that he was on top of her, his weight supported by his arms, as he kissed her over and over again.

Lost in each other's caresses, they were oblivious to anything else, so they didn't even notice when Lincoln entered the room. It was only when they heard Lincoln clear his throat that they looked up and saw him and about 15 young cadets behind him.

Abby's eyes widened as she refused to believe that everyone would get to know about their relationship in the worst and most mortifying way possible. She quickly pushed Marcus away and got up, fleeing the room making sure to keep her eyes down not to see the kids who were staring at them. It took Marcus a few seconds to reach her.

"Hey, Abby," he called, stopping her by gently grabbing her arm. "Are you okay?"

"No!" she spat. "I can't believe it happened."

"I'm sorry. I know you didn’t want it to come out, especially not like that... Maybe you should go tell Clarke, so that she gets to know from you. Sooner or later the whole camp will know anyway.” At her lack of reaction, he tried to calm her down, “Abby, it could've been worse..."

"Worse? How am I supposed to look at them after that, Marcus? We were behaving like two adolescents," she said, covering her face with her hand. He didn't respond and just studied her affectionately. "What are you smiling at?"

Abby’s cheeks were flushed and that sight mesmerized him. "You're cute when you're blushing."

"Marcus!" She chided and playfully punched his arm.

"Ouch, I see you've learned something from our training."

"Oh, my. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." She blurted out as she carefully touched the area of his arm she had just punched, looking extremely apologetic as she did so.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just kidding," he touched her chin to get her attention.

She stared at him, but failed to look angry. Her stance softened and all she did was wrap her arms around his as they both walked, kissing the spot she had just hit.

"You know what? I like it," she confessed.

"What? Kissing on the ground or being caught making out by a bunch of teenagers and Lincoln?" He joked and it earned him a stern look.

"Learning self-defence, that's what I meant. I never thought it could be fun."

She ended up feeling good about being able to defend herself. She felt more powerful, less fearful. She also enjoyed spending time with him and seeing how different he was during their training sessions. His eyes shone in a way that showed her how passionate he really was about what he did and she treasured the moments in which he was that lighthearted. Moreover, she would be lying if she didn't admit that the pride he took on her made her feel great, that and the physical proximity it allowed them. She usually managed to concentrate on the training but sometimes she got distracted by the feeling of his hands on her, his body so close to hers... It could be intoxicating, just like it had been today.

"I'm happy to hear that,” he let her know as they reached her door. "And about the kids, look at it this way, at least it's not you they'll be pestering when you're training them... I'm sure they won't let it pass in our next session."

She took pity on him. "Good luck," she wished, relaxing completely.

"Thanks. So, when do we continue _our_  training sessions?"

"Tomorrow? But no kissing this time."

"I thought you liked that, too," he flirted.

She adored that new side of him that she had found out when their romance started. He was always trying to make her laugh by teasing her or by simply joking. He liked to see her smiling, he had explained. She usually tried to remain serious, but more often than not, she couldn’t and ended up grinning at him.

"I did, Marcus. I just don't want the whole camp witnessing it."

"I know, but there's always people around. When do I get to kiss you?"

She looked down at her feet and bit her lip. When her eyes met his again, she was smiling mischievously. He didn't understand why until she pulled him inside her quarters and kissed him hard against the door, starting to remove his t-shirt.

 

***

 

Abby woke up in his arms the next morning and she couldn't recall the last time she felt so contented. She looked up and watched him sleep for a few minutes, remembering how wonderful the previous night had been. She is shaken from her reverie as she feels Marcus waking up, his warm brown eyes meeting hers with more love in them than usual. She had no idea it was even possible to convey so much affection, caring and desire with just a glance, still he could and she felt like a goddess every time he did.

"Morning", he greets her before dropping a kiss to her forehead as he started caressing her hair, still wet from the shower they had taken together hours ago. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever. You?"

"Better than ever," he repeated smiling down at her.

She rested her head on his chest again and even though he couldn’t see her face he felt her tense after a few seconds. “What’s on your mind?” he asked softly, trying not to intimidate her in any way. Still, when she raised her head, she seemed surprised by the fact he had noticed she wasn’t as relaxed as she had been a minute or so ago.

The night before, as they made love, he had told her he loved her. She didn’t need to hear that to know, but she liked the sound of it anyway. Still, Abby said nothing in reply. She just kissed him and let it go. She didn’t understand why the words wouldn’t come out. She had no doubt that loved Marcus Kane.

“Yesterday night, when you said you loved me…”

“I meant it,” he reassured.

“I know you did. And I didn’t say anything.”

“You don’t have to. You can reply if or when you feel that way.”

The thought of him believing that she didn’t feel the same way was enough to push her to say the words she was keeping locked inside her heart for months now. “I love you, too,” she whispered to him and it didn’t feel weird as she feared. Confessing her feelings turned out to be as natural and truthful as telling someone her name. Loving him was part of her already.

Moreover, she realized that she wasn’t afraid of making their relationship public because of Clarke, the Arkers or failure. She just hadn’t been ready to take down all the walls she had built around herself yet, but now they were gone.

“I love you, Marcus Kane.” Abby repeated before crashing her lips against his, determined to show him just how strong her feelings actually were.

 

***

 

Marcus was the happiest he had ever been in his life and if it were up to him, they would never get out of that bed again. Still, he was getting hungry and she probably was as well, so he suggested they grabbed some breakfast. Both got dressed among kisses and caresses, which caused them to take at least thrice the time they normally would. They didn’t care, though. All they wanted was to live that feeling as much as they could. When they were ready to go, he proposed that they met at the mass hall not to raise suspicion, but she laced her fingers with his and led him through the door.

"No, it's not necessary," she stated.

After a few steps, he stopped her and looked into her eyes. He needed to make sure she was okay with it. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable even if half the Camp probably already knew about them by now.

She understood his hesitation and repeated the question he had asked her weeks ago. "Who cares?"

“Are you sure?”

“I’m not afraid anymore, Marcus.” At that he understood she was ready to face her fears about their relationship and grinned at her.

"Then I definitely don't care," he replied to her previous question, pulling her into a kiss in front of the dozens of people who were standing by the entrance of the mass hall.

He was already kissing her when he realized that maybe his action was too bold even though she responded to the kiss. He was about to apologize when she whispered "Nor do I" and strode inside the mass hall holding his hand in front of many Arkers who were slightly dumbfounded at what they had just seen.

"They'll get used to it." Marcus whispered as he felt some people's eyes were still on them as they sat together.

"Let's help them," she replied before kissing him once more.

 

-FIN


End file.
